


The Fastest Way To The Heart Is Through The Stomach

by parchthiersty



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is protective instead of a creep, F/M, Getting Together, Masturbation, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchthiersty/pseuds/parchthiersty
Summary: Whisked away to what amounts to Hell-College was terrifying at first. But love blooms everywhere, the Devildom included.Gluttony is your favorite sin and you are ☆starving☆.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Aperitif

The clacking of the keys on your laptop gave a steady rhythm as you took notes. Another day at RAD, another day wishing you could skip Statistics and just take up a TA position in your intended major. Although you weren't exactly sure how these credits would transfer to your university back home, you were sure they would.

"Tch, I don't get how ya can take these notes on your laptop. If I don't do them by hand and draw the graphs I seriously can't remember a damn thing." Mammon sat to your left, alternating between scribbling away furiously and losing complete attention. Your first day here seemed like it was yesterday- months passing in the blink of an eye.

You remember when he was still trying to be standoffish, the glint of pride under that veneer of apathy stubbornly trying to stay hidden. Now you're relationship is no less complicated, but it is more straightforward, more honest.

There's no bell to ring in between classes on RAD campus, so when the demonic professor is done with the session he simply whisks himself away in a puff of veil thin smoke. Unable to teleport, or use _any_ interesting powers, you're forced to walk everywhere. The brothers have taken to walking with you, and on occasion you're accompanied by Solomon, Luke, or Simeon.

Today you appreciate the chill in the air while you chat with Solomon. Your classes finish at the same time on what would be Tuesdays in the human realm.

"I miss the sunshine, but to be honest I'm so glad it's not humid and hot here." You laugh as you reminisce with him.

He chuckles and shakes his head, fine hair like spun silver bouncing slightly. "You know I don't think about the weather a lot but I really lament the lack of good tea and music. It's just not the same here."

He's right- a lot of things here in the Devildom are similar to Earth, but just off enough to be unsettling. A lot like the look in Solomon's powerful eyes, even when he's being mostly kind and mostly truthful.

"I'll see you on Friday for our study date and dinner?" He opens the gate in front of the House of Lamentation for you as would a true gentleman, not an imposing sorcerer chosen to hold his own against demons. Although you suppose the two aren't mutually exclusive.

"Absolutely, I'll look forward to it." You follow your short home routine, putting away your books, checking the battery on your DDD, changing out of your corded uniform and into comfortable house clothes.

You decide to work on your homework and maybe some art in the planetarium.

When you get there you're surprised to see Beel sprawled on the huge circular couch, staring up at the stars unblinking. A small pile of snacks lay on the floor next to him, ready to be consumed. But he's not eating them.

"Hey Beel, what's up?" You walk past him to put your notebook, laptop, and sketchpad on the small table you were planning on using. It's odd that he's not eating those snacks, right?

"Just the usual I guess. You doing homework?" Beel's hulking form rises and lowers with a deep sigh.

"Yeah." You leave your belongings at the table and sit next to him on the round couch. He's already discarded his uniform in favor of a tshirt and jeans. It does a lot for his cut figure, but while that's the first thing people tend to notice about him, you've moved past that.

And what you're thinking about when you look at him today, is how the little scars on his forearms are mostly faded, but not quite, even in the muted starlight of the planetarium. From the celestial war, he'd once told you, with no elaboration.

"As usual for you too, then." He glances up at you and smiles, showing that he's trying to tease you and make light- but you know something is bothering him. You smile softly back down at him. There's a lot to love about the demon brothers that fell from heaven, but Beel is special to you. He is always the first one to care about you, your wellbeing, and your happiness with only altruistic motive.

"You ok?" You ask gently, trying not to pry.

"Sure. I can leave if you want to study or whatever." He gives you a soft half sort of frown, gears in his head switching to your wellbeing instead of his own.

"No, it's alright. You hungry?"

"Always." His hand shifts to his stomach, which let's roll a small growl.

"But you're not eating your snacks?" He frowns truly this time. You know he doesn't like others to see him hurting- feels like it's a burden when he does. But it seems like he can't help it today.

"You know sometimes I just feel like I should feel hungry for a little bit." When you don't reply, waiting for him to elaborate, he grimaces a little and looks away, "Our sins were punishments. Maybe some of us deserve them."

It's wordier than he usually is. Just how long has he been contemplating this, alone in the planetarium?

"I don't think that's true. What makes you say that?" You want to reach out and run your fingers in his hair to comfort him. But you haven't done that before like you have with Satan or Mammon, and now is not the right time to ask.

"There's a lot of reasons." Back to his laconic self you find his eyes shifting away from you and closing. Another heavy sigh rumbles through him like thunder without the purchase of lightning.

"Well, do you think Belphie deserves the sin of Sloth as punishment?" You're a persistent sort of human. It's one of your better qualities.

"No, of course not." He doesn't hesitate to reply- the answers so clear when he frames them for someone else, someone free of guilt and blame in his mind.

"Then why would you? I mean, what would you say to him if he said that to you?" You reach down and grab a bag of snacks, the crinkle of the wrapper filling a small gap of silence.

"I know what you're saying but it's easier to say that than to feel it." Beel looks at you earnestly. He doesn't lie to you- not in words, not in action, and not with his face. His expression is always unguarded with you. You hope your face reflects that same warm earnesty back to him.

"I know, Beel." You take a snack and hold it up to him, "Here, eat this."

"Thanks." Sensing the conversation is over and that you're not going to get any work done while you're worrying over Beel, you resign yourself to feeding him snacks and letting your mind wander.

After the third bag he hums a tiny happiness and rubs his stomach, accidentally exposing a sliver of his toned abs. Your eyes catch on them as they glaze over his form aimlessly- not looking for or at anything in particular.

Beel lays his hand on your leg so gently you almost don't realize it's there, as he shifts onto his side, eyeing the pile of snacks left, "This is nice, and it helped. But I really need to eat the rest of those snacks fast. I'm starving."

He curls around you and hefts the snacks easily with his large arms, ending in a sitting position with the snacks in his lap. He starts eating them with the wild fervor and abandon only he can, and you can finally return to your work.

Out of the corner of your eye you catch him staring twice- once out the glass roof back to the stars, and once you perhaps think is at you.


	2. Amuse-Bouche

It's another cool day in the Devildom.

"Honestly I can see why you would read it that way but I don't interpret this character's motivations like that." Satan rebuffs your latest argument about a book you've been reading together when your DDD chimes with a notification.

"Hey can you do me a favor? I could use my mid-workout snack and some water but I left it in the kitchen." Beel ends the texts with a sticker emoji of a little demon making a put out face.

"Sure omw 1 min" you reply without regard to grammar or punctuation.

"Hey, I've got to grab Beel some stuff from the kitchen but I'll be right back."

"Fine, fine, I suppose it's only fair for you to help my dear younger brother if you're going to be conversing with me about this chapter for the next hour. I'll see you shortly." Satan dismisses you with a hand wave, but you suspect he secretly misses you when you're gone- even if it's just for a minute.

It's a quick jaunt to the kitchen and then to the gym- Beel's red water bottle and his haphazardly thrown together "protein drink" (you really don't want to know what's in it) in hand.

You see Beelzebub through the glass doors before you even enter the gym. He sports the serious look of complete concentration, as he lifts weights- his headphones connected to the DDD strapped to his rippling bicep.

He doesn't notice as you come in- doesn't see your eyes flicker over the spots where his tank top clings to his glistening form- and is it really possible to lift weights that heavy?

You wave to him as you approach his periphery- his face absolutely lights up. He sets the weights down with a heavy thud and sits on the weight bench, patting the spot next to him as he removes the ear buds.

"Thanks, I'm starving! You want any?" The fact that he's started to ask you if you want to share his food really astounds you. You don't remember when it started happening, but it's stopped more than one brother in his tracks.

"No thanks." He had already started to drink his shake anyway, more than halfway through in a few gulps, "You like to work out, huh?" As if this is new information to you, instead of something you learned months ago.

"Yeah, I know pride is Lucifer's thing but I do like to push myself to new goals. It's fun and I actually enjoy it." He finishes the shake and starts sipping on the water, "I never really see you here?"

You lean back on your hands just slightly and try to shrug, "I don't really know a whole lot about working out."

"I could teach you if you want?" He asks, slipping the ear bud opposite you back in, getting ready to start again.

You can't help but picture him getting close to you to help with your form- guiding your arms and back and hips into the right places- eyes taking in your body again and again- breath on your neck as he praises you for a job well done.

"Maybe. Let me think about it. I'm gonna get going back to Satan." You hope he doesn't notice the tinge of red on the tips of your ears.

"Ah, discussing that last book, right? The one with the blue cover?" He smiles at you and you smile back- how thoughtful that he remembers you've been reading books with Satan, even though he has no interest and isn't included.

"Yeah. See you later." You leave the gym as he puts his last earbud in, returning to his routine.

"Thanks again. Keep my offer in mind." He throws over his shoulder as the door closes.

"That was interesting." As soon as you close the door, a voice surprises you.

"Belphie? Jesus you gave me a heart attack." You look at him with minor incredulity.

"Don't go throwing around that name down here." He narrows his eyes at you, "I could feel Beel's hunger in my stomach so I brought him a snack. Seems like you've taken care of it though." He holds up a plate with a sandwich nearly as large as your head and completely unappetizing. Beel would love it.

"He texted me to bring him his stuff." You shrug. Often you're at a loss with Belphie. The things you do and say either seem to make him love you or hate you, very little inbetween.

"Do you think he really enjoys it?" Belphie asks, trailing behind you absent mindedly as you walk away, turned slightly towards the gym.

"Yeah? He seems excited to get home to work out when we're in class, and it seems like he was telling the truth just now. Why?" You don't bother trying to turn over Belphie's words in your head and instead ask him straightforward for his reasons and motivations. You can then decide if he's telling the truth or lying. Lately if he wants to lie he just won't answer. It's growth, even if it's small.

"He only started working out after the war. He never said it, but I know it was because he felt if he was stronger he could have saved both me and Lilith. And many others, I'm sure."

You stop, now at Satan's door. You turn slightly towards Belphegor, unsure how to reply. Not sure what he's seeking from you, a little uncomfortable that he's shared this information with you unasked. Would Beel want you to know that?

He studies your face, unsure how to follow up his statement himself. You can see how much he cares for Beel, written not only on the lines between his eyebrows but also in the sandwich he has forgotten to give to his brother, still on plate and ready to be devoured.

"Maybe he reclaimed it somewhere along the way." You suggest carefully, gripping the doorknob.

"I don't know." Belphie replies and suddenly remembers the sandwich. He turns back and heads in the direction of the gym.


	3. La Salade

It's an ordinary weekend night. Well, whatever night really means in the perpetually dark Devildom.

Your DDD plays your favorite human world tracks and you sing along, dancing slightly with a wooden spoon in each hand.

Beel suggested that you cook a nice meal for the movie you're planning on watching tonight, and that's what you're doing- together.

He laughs as he stirs pan, trying to catch the words with you, asking you questions about the lyrics. The warm smell of spices and herbs mingling with the rest of the food is comforting.

When you shimmy a little closer to him, still in mock dance, stirring the pot on the other burner, he pulls you into a twirl and does a little care free jig with you.

The light the candles throw off is illuminating everything gold and you feel the glow of happiness start to bloom within your chest.

Yesterday was nice, tomorrow looks good, and right now- you can just be yourself with Beel, making something fun together out of a random moment in the day. You feel safe, and cared for, and you feel-- seen.

As much as you know you've been learning about Beel, you know he's been learning about you too. It doesn't matter if it's romantic or not (although you certainly hope it is).

It's profound to be acknowledged as you are, no pretenses.

"This looks so great!!" He exclaims, plating the food you've finished, as if he hasn't been taste testing the entire process, "Food really is always best when you make it by hand, with someone you love." He nods to himself happily as he scoops up the food and starts to your room, and you think he doesn't notice the blush that creeps across your face.

The movie is great but Beel falls asleep in the middle, leaning all the way onto you, head resting on your shoulder. The weight of Beel feels nice at your side, his warmth comforting and steady.

But when the movie ends you gently let him down so that you can sleep.

You stop to look at Beel's face as you toss a blanket over him and tuck him in. It's handsome, his strong jaw line and flawless skin. But asleep it's also free from all the tragedy he's seen, the guilt he hides, and the hunger that gnaws- it looks soft and light- weightless.

You wish you could help him feel that way all the time. You gently run your fingers through his hair, just once, and you go to sleep alone in your bed, still somehow perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's loving beel and fluff hours.


	4. La Soupe

It's always food with Beel but you shouldn't be surprised.

"It's ok if you don't like it because I'll eat it! But you have to try it now or else I WILL eat it!" He corals you into the dining room like a sheep dog, eager for you to see what he's made.

"Alright, alright! I'm sitting! I'm eating!" You laugh, as you often do with him. But as you finally look and see what's on the table, you stop abruptly. "What's this?" You ask him, quietly.

He pulls out the chair next to you haphazardly, and begins to load your plate messily. "It's human realm food!" He seems genuinely pleased with himself, brilliant grin emanating pride. And it is. You can see it very easily.

Smothered chicken, summer squash, some kind of pasta, mashed potatoes, no less than two kinds of curry, a whole fish, a pie, and an odd jello creation that looks like it came out of the 50s just to haunt you. None of it goes together, but it's precious.

"I'm not as good a cook as Barbatos, but I'm pretty good and I tasted everything as I went. It's all yummy! You'll like it!" He babbles a little bit about doing some research on what kinds of human foods are best before he stops himself to start serving his own plate as well.

"I just, you made all this for me?" You pick up your fork, not sure where to start, still reeling from the surprise.

"Yeah. Do you not want it?" He finally stops to take a good look at you, not sure if he should tease you or make sure you're ok.

"I do! I just didnt expect it. There's no special occasion or anything, did I miss something?" You push the food around a little, letting your confusion show on your face.

He makes a concerned smile to reassure you, reaching out to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Oh, no. I was just thinking of you and I wanted to do something nice. Is that ok?"

"Oh wow. Yeah, thank you so much. I'm really grateful this is so nice." Quickly overwhelmed with emotion, small tears prick the corner of your eyes and one falls down. When was the last time anyone put you first, just because they wanted to?

Without even thinking Beel gently wipes away the tear from your cheek and grabs a fork full of mashed potato, gesturing it towards you, "Hey, you haven't even tried it yet what if you hate it?"

"I'm sure I'll love it." You start to chow down and while you both eat you share fond memories of food- what your mom used to make you for dinner, his first meal in the Devildom, and more.

"Well, I can at least say it pairs well with these plates." Beel burps as he finishes his plate- quite literally.

"Thanks again Beel this was really nice. I can't believe you thought of me." You push your mostly empty plate towards him just in case he wants to eat it too.

"I'm always thinking of you." He doesn't even acknowledge the plate, he just looks at you and rests his head on his hand, as if he could stay looking at you all day.

"Beel, I-" you start, but a screeching voice cuts you off.

"Who Made ALL These Dishes?!" Levi's anguish echoes through the kitchen clearly into the dining room.

"Come on!" Beel, now grinning wildly, grabs your hand and starts to run.


	5. La Volaille

Things had progressed naturally, but they changed quite markedly all at once.

RAD and the campus, including the House of Lamentation and Purgatory Hall, were relatively safe places for you to be. But, today you've gone out by yourself to try to find a present for Diavolo's upcoming party.

You had figured that in town, you'd still be pretty safe, given that you're under explicit protection from Diavolo.

You were wrong.

Leaving a demonic watch store, because those exist in hell, you were wondering just why you thought a watch might be a good idea. And very suddenly you were being shoved off the sidewalk and into an alley. You landed roughly on the cement, skinning in several places.

Three minor demons flared at you, circling like cartoon sharks- but far more real and far more sinister.

They spoke in turn rapidly-

"Out alone. Not smart."

"Exchange program is betrayal."

"Humans inferior."

"So easy to kill."

Your heart beat rapidly in your chest. You had your knife on you, with a very basic enchantment from Lucifer, but even guaranteed to cut through others' magical defneses- you suddenly realized how defenseless you were.

Human strength and agility, compared to even a weak demon, is nothing.

As they closed in you began to panic, trying to force yourself to keep cool and figure a way out of the situation.

Perhaps screaming, perhaps running, perhaps fighting, you just didn't know.

And you froze like that, mind racing a hundred miles an hour, heart pounding into your ears, breath tightening in your chest to nothing.

One demon lifted its claw and, now close enough to inflict damage, ran it along your arm, slicing your skin, drawing blood-

And in an instant, with a flash of otherworldly light, one of your pacts was activated. Beel didn't question the direction of the pact, sensing and understanding your danger right away.

He didn't seem all together like the same Beel you'd seen day after day, but he didn't seem quite different either. The horns of his demon form seemed jagged and sharp. His eyes weren't kind. His lethal movements were practiced or at least familar.

In the literal blink of your eye the minor demons were decimated. You didn't know if they were alive, much less if they would be walking again.

It's easy to forget how strong Beel is compared to the normal demons, due to the sheer power of his brothers.

Still quite frozen, you looked to Beel, as he came to kneel by you, examining you for injury. His iridescent wings seemed to twitch with emotion. Seeing just one cut he muttered to himself under his breath, "We were lucky."

He scooped you into his arms and began walking towards home, "Are you ok?" His voice sounded sturdy, but also controlled.

"I didn't know pacts could activate like that." You were processing the last minute as if it had lasted for hours.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. You must have been terrified." His voice strains and finally breaks into a crack.

"I'm fine, I can walk." Beel stops walking but holds you tighter to his chest.

You have decided you hate feeling useless. Hate that you locked up. Hate that you were in trouble and couldn't do a damm thing. You are so embarrassed and honestly, mortified.

He buries his head into your hair and speaks so softly that you almost can't hear, and Beel, who just destroyed three demons without hesitation, squeezes you so gently, "Please, let me." And with that, you let him carry you half way home in silence, listening to his heart beat through his chest.

You decide not to fight your growing feelings. You don't decide what to do about it. Eventually you put your foot down and he relents, letting you walk the rest of the way.

"You ok?" He asks, watching closely as you just stand for a minute before walking.

"I'm fine." You start to walk and his demon form flickers out. The sigh of relief he lets out is not lost on you.

Neither of you speak when he brings you directly to the nearest bathroom in the house of lamentation, sets you on the counter, and starts to clean and bandage the long but shallow cut.

His hands tremble. When he's done he looks at you. You'll never fathom the mix of fear, regret, and sadness in his eyes.

"Beel, I want to go to bed." You are so tired.

"Ok." He walks you to your room but doesn't leave at the door. You don't have the heart to ask why, or even to change your clothes. You kick your shoes off and climb right into bed.

He sits atop the blankets at your side, tucking the blanket in around you, fluffing your pillow, and stroking your hair until you close your eyes.

He moves off the bed and sits next to it on the floor, watching the door. You sense that he won't be sleeping- that he can't. But the stress of such a dangerous situation and it's rapid wrap up has done a number on you and- as fragile as humans are- you fall asleep.

When you wake up, you roll over to find Beel sleeping with his arms folded on the edge of your bed, still sitting on the ground.

Effortlessly, but carefully, you reach your arm out , almost touching him. You want to but you still haven't talked with him about it. Beel's eyes open, just a little, and he shifts his cheek into your hand, falling back asleep. No doubt about it- a purposeful action.

You let him sleep, and the both of you stay asleep like that for nearly an entire day. When you wake you're not sure if the sleep was heavy due to Belphegor's influence or the odd and dangerous event that had taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan strong Beel carrying MC at all times.


	6. Le Poisson

The aftermath makes the attack seem like a big deal and nothing at all.

All the talking about it is done away from you. You get the feeling that it's both because Lucifer doesn't want to see you scared of Diavolo's wrath, and that he wants to pretend it wasn't a big deal to begin with.

From then on, you're always accompanied by someone when you're not in the House of Lamentation.

Luckily, you were already pretty much always with someone, so the change is lost to your usual routine.

That being said, Beel hardly leaves your side for 3 days. He seems more serious, eats less. He doesn't talk as much. It grits against the easy friendship you had before. It's not like he's mad at you, but you know he can't relax- that something about the demon attack is bothering him.

You thought, having bested them, he'd be happy to see he can in fact protect people he cares about. Instead it only seems to have made him anxious about danger. You don't know exactly what happens on that third day, but you catch Belphie and Beel in the midst of a tense conversation.

"You're so dumb, you can't treat her like she's going to break!"

"Belph-"

"For all your talk that I need to leave things in the past. I can't beli-" You walk through the hallway with Mammon, who you can see shooting them a "shut up" kind of look.

They stop when they see the two of you, and Belphie storms off.

Beel disappears for the rest of the day and when he comes back, he seems more like his usual self. He smiles and laughs and doesn't look at all exits and entrances every 15 minutes.

One thing has changed, though. When he is with you, he casually touches you constantly- arm around you, hug frequently, hand on your leg, playing with your hair every now and then.

You're starting to think this demon will be the death of you, as you feel the ghost of his touch lingering on your skin, aching for more.

You're no better than he, though- leaning into him, head on his shoulder, hand on his thigh, sitting with your legs across his lap instead of next to him.

You feel his stare on you when you leave, see him start to turn back when he leaves instead, and you're smart enough to know what's happening.

You wonder when the dam will break.


	7. Le Biftek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ only, descriptions of sex and sexual acts. (Also my first time writing smut and I dont have a beta so like, lmao, enjoy.)

The unsaid thing between you and Beel continues to teeter on the brink.

The sweeter forms of physical intimacy you share are consistent but they don't exactly raise eyebrows.

Sure, you hold his hand when you walk to RAD, but you also hold hands with Simeon when you're on a casual outing and even Diavolo when he pulls you along to see something exciting at his castle.

Sure, you snuggle up to him on the couch but you also snuggle with Satan when you read together, and even let Levi splay out on top of you when he's feeling down.

And that's not to say that you're never attracted to any of your male friends here in the Devildom (or any of your female classmates, or your favorite nonbinary undergrad professor), but it is to say you have a special building feeling of tension with Beel now adays.

It's there when he cups the back of your head when he hugs you to him tighter than before. It's there when his fingers linger on your palm when he finally let's go of your hand. It's in the loud beat of his heart when your head is on his chest.

You were sitting under a tree with Beel on a particularly chilly day, having finished a picnic. You'd been reading, comfortable in your sweater, and he'd been gazing at the clouds in contentment, his arms loosely around you, under your book.

But when you moved to get up, he tightened his arms and pressed his face into the crook of your shoulder. His breath smoothed along yoir skin and ruffled the edged of your hair, making them tickle you.

Unsure if this was a prank, you moved again to get up, and while he let you go, his open hands slid his palms over your form in a way that simply couldn't be interpreted as chaste.

You let Beel finish cleaning up the picnic and didn't leave your room for the rest of the day, heart pounding and cheeks burning.

In the quiet velvet of the night, you knew you couldn't take it any longer. It would be your first time mastrubating in the Devildom, but not the last.

You started slowly, rubbing your fingers over your panties, enjoying the sensation of the thin fabric, your labia, and your starting dampness. It was so easy to let your mind wander into the unknown between you and Beel, to imagine how things could happen.

Tossing your underwear and night shirt across the room you started to tease your nipples with one hand, and gently rub your clit with the other.

Still being gentle and slow, teasing yourself, you feel the flush of your skin on your cool sheets, lust tingling through your body.

It's so easy to imagine Beel being a strong, rough lover, muscles rippling and strength coursing through his body. Bodily picking you up and grinding into you, thrusting in quickly and forcefully after foreplay, mingling some pain with pleasure as he grips your hips just a tiny bit tightly when he hears your moans. He smacks your ass when he can't resist the jiggling. He continues to thrust and starts to rub your clit just the way you like, and doesn't stop his movement until you cum.

Now you're wet and panting, trying to keep quiet, fingering yourself and wishing it was Beelzebub who cares about you so much. Your heart melts in your chest as you work up from 1 to 2 fingers, pumping steadily in and out, curling into your favorite spot whenever you feel like it.

How could you think Beel would be so rough? Your imagination peruses all the soft looks he's given you until it lands on one where you like to think his love for you is evident.

Instead of picking you up and throwing you around, he runs his hands gently on your sides and through your hair, sensually lifting your clothes off. Stripping each other has never been so sexy as his soft and reverent kisses dot every inch of your skin, tiny nips here and there. He let's you feel him too, roaming your fingers along all the muscles you had wanted to know, along every scar, and when you accidentally tickle him he smiles into your kiss. Everything is slow, like time doesn't matter if you're his whole world, and between you taking your time grinding on him and riding him, and his languid thrusts while he rubs circles into your skin with his thumbs, you both cum and happen to make half lidded eye contact. It's dreamy and gentle and there's no question that you would cuddle.

Your fingers aren't enough for these fantasies anymore as you keep remembering all the flirting and keep imagining new ways you'd fuck. Your vibrator is always in reach and you hastily grab it from the bedside table, rustling everything else in the drawer.

It's powerful in your hand and with just a touch of lube you slowly insert it. Of course it's not the real thing, but it feels so much better than your fingers and you already feel closer to cumming, fingers changing up the pace and pattern on your clit. You orgasm in record time, images of Beel flashing in your mind.

Your chest beats heavy and you feel the blood in your ears as the glow overtakes your body, the sensation rippling in your toes and core, like a wave of mindless joy releasing all tension in your being.

You turn off the vibe and this is when you hear a voice outside, "I wouldn't go in there darling." Asmo's voice seems to be right outside your door.

"Why, is she ok? We were going to hang out tonight." Beel's voice floats in too and you're nearly mortified.

Quickly you put your pajamas back on and go to the them, "She just needs-" Asmo is saying in his sing song lilt as you open the door.

"Sorry Beel I forgot, can we reschedule?" You, still blushing, smile apologetically. Beel nods easily, "Of course. No problem, see you later?"

You reply in the affirmative and give a small wave as he heads towards the kitchen. "What are you doing here Asmo?" You turn to him with a suspicious look, understanding that he knew of your proclivities.

He shrugs, "I'm the avatar of lust I know, but honestly I just thought you wouldn't want to be interrupted or have your privacy invaded in a house of powerful demon brothers."

You cocked your head, "Really?"

"Yeah so I just came over and put up a little safety spell for you and waited to make sure my brothers wouldn't intrude. I wore headphones so I couldn't hear you or anything. I can't control if know about it, but I do try my best not to pry where I'm not wanted." His giant pink headphones and half-dozen nails pointed to this being true, and you were suddenly very grateful to him.

"Thanks Asmo, I appreciate that. Can you teach me that spell so I can just use it myself later? No one opens my door without permission so I don't need you to guard it in the future." You looked around in though. It was an easy solution that would give you even more privacy.

"Yes darling I would be happy to. Honestly I wasn't sure how to bring this up to you anyway, I'm told this sort of thing is embarrassing for humans." He began to paint the other half of his nails a beautiful pearlescent blue to match the complex shimmering pink he'd already completed. How he could do it so perfectly while standin, you had no clue.

"A little bit, but I'm not worried about it." You shrug, though you hold your privacy dearly to yourself, you're not ashamed at all. Not in the human world and not in the devildom.

"Well now that that's out of the way. I happen to know from watching you and everyone these past few weeks." He admires his nails, blowing on them.

"Hm?" You reply, almost absentmindedly, ready for bed. "Usually they call it thirsty, but I guess for you it's more like hungry. You've got a taste for himbos." Asmodeus chuckles, watching as your ears turn even redder.

"He's not a himbo, Asmo. But could you please not.....I don't know..." you trailed off, worrying.

This made Asmo laugh for real, "Of course babe! Now don't forget our facemask Friday ok?" He jubilantly flung the words over his shoulder as he left for his room, perfect hair bouncing and somehow glistening in the low light of the hallway.

And this was how Beel, who had been coming to bring you a snack, accidentally overheard your conversation. He knew he was in trouble. Because there was no way he was going to be able to resist you- his heart and body already longing each second of each day to be closer to you. And it was never enough.

You didn't see Beel. You closed your door and slept blissfully after your delightful orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> RAD is a university not a high school and I will die on this hill.
> 
> No incest, dubcon, etc in my works.


End file.
